Craig's Thanksgiving Fiasco
by Scarlett Moonchild
Summary: NEW! CH 5! Craig has not only accidentally invited both Manny and Ashley to Thanksgiving at his house, but he has been invited to both their houses as well! How in the world will he work this one out? Watch him squirm!
1. A Time For Sharing?

Chapter One: A Season for Sharing?

Thanksgiving was nearing, and Joey was planning a big dinner party, as usual. Craig was caught up in the hustle and bustle this time, since Joey had told him that he could invite whomever he wanted to the dinner.

Normally, this would have been great news to Craig, since he'd wanted to show Ashley what the holidays were like in his house. Obviously, Joey thought he'd be inviting her to the dinner.

But this year had gone differently than he wanted it to. Now there was Manny too. And he liked her almost as much as he liked Ashley, but in a different way.

For now, Craig was stretched out on the couch in the garage, strumming random chords and thinking of how it used to be, when his mom was alive. She always loved the holidays, and she would cook huge meals on Thanksgiving, just for the fun of having people over to share it with. She had a huge heart, and Craig missed her terribly. He wiped a tear away, before anyone could come in and see him crying.

There was a knock on the door. Craig made sure his face was tear-free before he opened the door. In bounced a gorgeous girl with dark hair and a pink sweater. It was Manny.

"Hi, Craig, I was hoping you'd be out here!" she said brightly, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"Oh, hi Manny," Craig replied, hesitantly returning her hug.

"Craig, I just dropped by for a second, to invite you to our Thanksgiving dinner!" Manny flashed him her cute smile, and Craig found he could hardly say no.

"Thanks, Manny, but...um...we're having a dinner party here on Thanksgiving, and Joey said...um...well, he said I could invite whomever I wanted, so..." Craig faltered.

"...So you're inviting me?" Manny finished for him.

"Yeah," Craig smiled sheepishly.

Manny enveloped him in another big hug, and this time Craig returned it more readily. "Oh Craig, that's so sweet! I really want you to come to mine, though too." Manny's forehead wrinkled cutely as she thought for a second. Then her eyes shone as the idea came to her. "Why don't we do both? You can come over to my house, and then I'll come back here with you for the other half!"

Craig thought a second, "Yeah, I guess that would work."

"Great!" Manny grinned at him. "I'm going to go to a practice, so I'll see you later." She blew him a kiss as she left.

Craig closed the door, wondering what kind of practice she was headed to. Well, choosing one of them had been easier than he'd thought it would be.

He went back to the couch with his guitar, and strummed the same three chords over and over, as he thought of the women in his life.

Ashley reminded him of his mother. So warm and caring...and beautiful. Ash really loved her friends, and she was always doing little things for everyone. Craig knew his mom would have loved Ashley.

But Manny was on the opposite end of the spectrum. Manny Santos was every guy's dream. She was exciting, and she cared about him a lot too, Craig was sure of it. She practically threw herself at him every time they encountered each other in the hallway.

As these thoughts were ringing through his head, the garage door opened slowly. "Craig?" called a voice, tentatively. A dark head peeked around the door, and a pair of blue eyes heavily ringed with black eyeliner sought Craig's brown ones.

Craig jumped up from the couch, and laid his guitar down on it. "Ashley! Hi! Um...what are you doing here?"

Ashley gave him a strange look as she closed the door. "No one answered the door, so I followed the guitar strumming...what were you playing anyway? It sounded good."

Craig grinned, "Oh I was just messing around. Just some chords."

Ashley came to the couch and moved his guitar aside so she could sit. "You should really try to put something to those chords then, they were great! What were they, a C, F and G?"

Craig nodded, "Yeah, I think so." He was always amazed at how much Ashley knew about music. That was one of the reasons why he liked her so much.

Ashley smiled and wrote it down on a little scrap of paper she had in her pocket. "I'll work on that then." She stuffed it back into her pocket. "I can't stay long though, I just came to invite you to Thanksgiving dinner at our house this year."

Craig's face fell. "Oh...that's great, thanks."

Ashley gave him another strange look. "Well, don't be so excited about it. I just thought you might not be doing much this year, what with it just the three of you. Toby's dad wants us to have a nice, big dinner this year, to celebrate our new family." She looked a little hurt.

Craig realized he must have shown his disappointment in his face, and was quick to think up an explanation, "Oh no! Ash, that's not it. It's just that...well...we're having a big thing too, and I was wanting to invite you to our dinner."

"Wow, really?" Ashley looked pleased. "Well, I don't see why we can't just do both, do you?"

Craig looked startled. "Both?"

"Of course, silly," Ashley lightly punched him in the arm. "We can eat a little bit at my house, and then come back here to your place." She stood up and wrapped her coat around her once more. "I have to go. This won't be so hard now, will it?" She winked at him and left.

Craig shook his head, and wondered just that.


	2. Back at School

Chapter Two: Back at School 

Craig closed his locker and sighed, leaning his head against the cool metal and feeling it against his burning forehead. What a day this was turning out to be.

He had done some serious thinking in bed the night before, and had come to a conclusion. He liked Manny, he was very strongly attracted to her, but she was nothing like Ashley. Ash was his girlfriend, and he was committed to her. He couldn't do something like that to her.

He had laughed aloud after that thought. "Apparently, I just did. I invited another girl to an important event in my life. I'll never hear the end of it if I don't un-invite Manny."

As he had drifted off to sleep, Craig had resolved to talk to Manny first thing and try to worm out of the invitations he'd made and accepted.

He hadn't even made it into the school building before Manny had accosted him.

"Craig! Hey!" she had bounded up to him as he ascended the steps in front of the school in her cute, perky way, a big smile on her face.

Craig had forced a smile, and replied with an uncertain "Morning, Manny."

Manny smiled wider and played with the sleeve of Craig's jacket. "So, I asked my Mom about you coming over for Thanksgiving dinner, and me going to yours later on, and she agreed!"

Craig had to force another smile at that. "Great, Manny, I, uh…can't wait then." He made himself walk away then, before he could burst out with "I'd rather have Ashley at my house" and hurt Manny's feelings. He was a coward, he knew, but he couldn't do it.

Not when she smiled at him like that.

But he didn't notice her watching him enter the school building with a puzzled expression on her pretty face.

Ashley had been waiting for him at his locker. He studied her as he approached. She had her head down, and was fingering the gothic black cross on the choker she wore around her neck. She looked preoccupied, and he wondered if Ash had seen Manny bounce up to him on the steps. He hoped not. He simply had to remedy this situation with Manny…and soon.

Before Ashley found out.

"Hi, Ash!" he greeted her, and she jumped a mile before her eyes rested on him.

"Sorry, you scared me a little, I was kinda…thinking." She said, and cast her eyes to the floor.

Craig felt a momentary flutter of worry at this. "What's wrong? Is it about Thanksgiving?" he asked, almost hopefully.

"No," replied Ashley, "I was wondering…um…you know the chords you were playing in the garage the other day?"

Craig nodded, wondering where this was going. "Yeah? What about them?"

Ashley blushed. "Would you…um…would you want to write a song with me?"

Craig was open-mouthed. Ashley, the talented musician and singer, was asking him to collaborate on a song! This was his dream, the way he had hoped their relationship would go in the beginning. Music was their thing, and…

"Craig?" Ash's voice broke through his thoughts. "What is it? Is it a stupid idea? Because I could always…"

"No." Craig silenced her with a kiss on the lips. "I think it's perfect. It'll be perfect. We're perfect."

Ashley looked up at him, happiness in her blue eyes. "Perfect." It was like she was turning the word over and over in her mind. "Yeah, that's the word for it all. Perfect." She smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to be late," she said, "I better get going." She turned to leave.

Craig felt light as a feather suddenly. This had turned out to be a good morning after all.

Ashley took a few steps down the hall, then turned around abruptly. "Oh, Craig!" she called back to him. "Mom says yes about you eating with us, then me eating with you on Thanksgiving!" She waved once more, and then her figure disappeared into the crowded hall.

Craig's stomach dropped into his shoes. "Oh no," he said to himself. "Thanksgiving! I had nearly forgotten about that. What am I going to do?"

"About what?" a male voice said near his right shoulder.

Craig spun around, startled, to find Spinner behind him, the usual goofy grin on his face. He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud until then. "Uh, Spin? Can I ask you something?"

A strange look crossed Spinner's face but he nodded, "Yeah, what is it?"

Craig cleared his throat and laughed a little. "Well, um, have you ever invited two girls to the same place before? At the same time, I mean?"

Spinner laughed and said, "You've got to be kidding me! Never, man! I'm not into pain and death, let alone getting dumped by two girls at once."

"No?" Craig asked, in a small voice, his face very pale.

"No." Spinner said clearly, his eyebrows raised. "Craig. What did you do?" he asked, more stern this time.

Craig smiled crookedly. "Well, I accidentally invited both Ash and Manny to my house to eat Thanksgiving dinner."

Spinner looked shocked. "Manny Santos? Wow, she's hot!" He got a dreamy look on his face for a second.

"Spinner!" Craig snapped his fingers in front of Spinner's face. "That's not the point! The point is, I'm supposed to be with Ashley."

Spinner looked confused this time. "So why'd you invite Manny?"

Craig sighed, exasperated. "I don't know! That's why I'm asking you what I should do."

Spinner shook his head, amazed. "You're on your own there, pal. I don't know what to tell you." He patted Craig's shoulder and walked off, chuckling. "Manny Santos, oh my…" he muttered as he left.

Craig watched him leave, helplessly. "Ok, maybe Spinner was the wrong person to ask." He shrugged, and turned back to his locker. When he took out the books he needed for his first two classes, he sighed and closed the door, then leaned against it, feeling the coolness of the metal on his burning forehead.

This was getting a little out of hand, he decided.


	3. More Chaos

Chapter Three: More Chaos 

Somehow Craig managed to make it to lunch without another scene from either Ashley or Manny, concerning Thanksgiving. He grabbed an extra milk, and turned to search for an empty table. His eyes fell on Ashley, who was waving him over to sit with her. He smiled and began to make his way through the crowded cafeteria towards her table.

Just then Paige and Terri came up to her and began to talk to her fervently about something. Paige caught sight of Craig and gave him a withering look. Then they both grabbed Ashley by the arms and led her out of the lunch room, leaving her lunch sitting on the table.

Craig was unsure of what was going on, but he was afraid he had an idea. Manny was a cheerleader. Paige was a cheerleader. Manny talks too much.

Craig sat down in the empty chair across from Ashley's abandoned lunch, and stared at his mushy-looking apples. Please God, he prayed, let Manny have kept her mouth shut about me inviting her.

Just then there was a loud bang at one end of the cafeteria, at the door Ashley had disappeared through. She suddenly reappeared, and he realized the bang had been the door hitting the wall when she had slung it open.

The cafeteria grew silent as she approached him. Craig gulped and squirmed in his chair, embarrassed to be stared at. Ashley stopped in front of him and picked up her tray of lunch.

Craig closed his eyes and waited. Then he felt hot gooey stuff dripping down his neck, and in his hair and face. He stood, and opened his eyes. Ashley was standing there, furiously breathing hard, with a now-empty lunch tray in her hand. Her face was red and angry.

"Ash…" he began, but it was futile. She was not going to hear him.

"No, Craig." She was still fuming. "I don't care what your excuse is. And I don't care if you spend every holiday alone for the rest of your life."

Craig's eyes were pleading. "Ash, don't, please…"

But Ashley's eyes were hard. "I take back my invitation. And I don't want to write a song with you after all. Looks like you already have a muse."

Craig watched helplessly as Ashley stormed away, trailed by a smug-looking Paige and Terri. Then he picked up a chair and threw it across the room.

Later on, at home, Craig had showered and was sitting on the couch, looking at the TV but not really watching anything.

He dreaded Joey coming home, and he knew he'd be grounded for life. But for some reason, he couldn't seem to think of anything but Ashley. He wondered what would happen if he called her. "What have you got to lose?" he asked aloud, and reached for the phone.

As he dialed the numbers, he suddenly wondered what he was going to say. He heard it ringing electronically in his ear, and began to panic. A female voice answered, "Hello?" and he lost his nerve completely and hung up. The phone rang immediately after he put it down, and he jumped a foot into the air.

"He-hello?" he stammered into the receiver.

"Craig Manning. I have caller ID." It was Ashley.

"What do you want?" he asked, before he could stop himself.

"Me?!" Ashley was getting mad all over again. "What do I want? _You_ called _me_!"

"I…ah…I wanted a chance to explain myself. Ash, you wouldn't listen to me in the cafeteria." Craig replied, feeling his panic rising again.

Ashley paused. "That's true. Do you want to come over? But only for a second! Just long enough to tell me what the heck is going on."

Craig felt relieved. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"Then you have to leave though!"

"Okay!"

Craig ran a hand through his unruly curls, and shifted the guitar case on his shoulder. He had brought it with him in hopes that Ashley would forgive him enough to work on their song together. He rang the doorbell with high expectations.

But his high expectations were shattered when Ashley opened the door. There, plastered on her face, was an expression that was forlorn and angry at the same time. Craig thought he must really have hurt her, and it puzzled him because he didn't think it was that major of a problem. _I didn't sleep with Manny_, he thought to himself_, I just accidentally invited her to my house._

Ashley stood with her arms folded over her chest. She didn't even invite Craig to come inside. "Well?" she asked coldly.

Craig looked at her strangely. "Well, Ashley, it was an accident. I was going to invite you, and I was trying to tell her that. She, well…"

"Go on," Ashley prompted him.

Craig sighed and threw his hands up. "She took it the wrong way and assumed I was inviting her. She looked so happy, I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth."

Ashley softened somewhat. "I see." She cleared her throat. "So what are you going to do?"

Craig looked puzzled. "Do?"

Ashley sighed in exasperation. "Yes, Craig, do. You have to tell her the truth. Do you want me to be there?"

Craig nodded. "More than anything, Ash."

"Then you have to tell her that. Be honest, she'll understand. Everyone knows we're a couple anyway."

Ashley went back inside and shut the door, without another word, leaving Craig and his guitar to think about the conversation. He stood there a full minute, then turned and walked thoughtfully away.

"The truth, huh?" he asked himself aloud. "Yeah, like it's ever that simple!"


	4. Heart to Heart With Joey

Chapter Four: Heart-to-Heart With Joey

Craig took his time walking home, and thinking of a way to tell Manny the truth. He came to the conclusion that some things were better done over the phone. He had less of a chance to get hit with something, that way. He skipped up the steps, and opened the door.

"Craig, we need to have a talk."

Uh oh. Joey was home early, and apparently the school had called. "Um…we do?" Craig asked, an innocent look on his face.

Joey looked at him under stern eyebrows. "Cut the innocent stuff, Craig. Raditch called today and told me you threw a chair in the lunchroom. What's going on?"

Craig sighed. "Oh, that. Well, I guess I was just frustrated at Ashley. She wouldn't listen to me, and she dumped her lunch on my head."

Joey sat on the couch, and patted the cushion next to him. "Sit." Craig sat. "Now, what's going on with you and Ashley? I thought you two were tight."

Craig rolled his eyes. "Well, we were. I mean, we are. I mean…Joey? Have you ever asked two girls out at the same time, and then couldn't tell one of them to cancel?"

Joey laughed, and sat back on the couch. "Oh my. You have gotten yourself into trouble, haven't you?" He looked thoughtfully at Craig before answering the question. "Actually, yes I have. You know Caitlyn and I were engaged at one point, right?" Craig nodded. "Well, we broke it off because I cheated on her."

Craig looked surprised. "You had a fiancée as hot as Caitlyn, and you cheated on her?"

Joey frowned and socked him lightly on the arm. "Don't rub it in!" He sighed. "And I've regretted it for a long time. We're friends now, but it doesn't take away the fact that I hurt her deeply, and we can never recover what we used to have."

Craig wondered if that was how Ashley felt. "But I haven't done anything interesting with Manny. All I did was invite her to dinner with us. I don't even really like her that much. She's just…she's just so different from Ashley. You know what I'm saying? Like, separately, they are two different sides of a coin, but together, they'd make the perfect girl."

Joey looked at him for a moment. "Craig, you have to realize that you can't have everything. Not everyone is perfect, you're not perfect, I'm not perfect, Ashley's not perfect. But you two…you're perfect together, can't you see that?"

Craig smiled. "Yeah. I can see that. I told her that today, that we were perfect."

Joey looked confused. "So what's the problem? Why'd you invite Manny too?"

Craig frowned again. "I don't know, Joey. I guess I just don't like saying no to her. I like to see her smile, and I like knowing that I caused it, if that makes sense."

Joey nodded. "It does, but you should be careful what you say and do around teenage girls, Craig. They're very impressionable, and every thing you say can be taken out of context."

Craig nodded too. "Thanks, Joey."

Joey patted his shoulder. "Anytime, Craig. Now…about you throwing a chair in the cafeteria. I think this time we'll go with no phone or TV for two weeks."

Craig nearly had a heart attack. "No phone! But Joey, I have to…"

"No, Craig." Joey cut him off. "You have to be punished. I could make it worse, if you'd like to argue with me about it."

Craig sighed as he climbed the stairs to his room. "No thanks, I'll live with my sentence."

_Great,_ he thought, _now I can't tell Manny no over the phone. This is going to be loads of fun._


End file.
